Broken
by DarkAngelChemical
Summary: Jack breaks Ianto's heart,but who is there to heal it. When Ianto does find someone, Ianto learns something about him and the teams lives are involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken**

**Summary ****Jack hurts Ianto, but who is there for him?**

**Chapter 1**

"Leave me alone Jack!" Ianto yelled in anger trying to shut his apartment door so Jack couldn't through, but failed. Jack managed to get through.

One hour Ianto had just found out had slept with Gwen. Jack and Ianto had a shouting match in front of the whole team and it ended with Ianto storming out the Hub with Jack following him.

"Ianto please, you have to believe me, Gwen means nothing to me. She was a mistake, a stupid one." Jack pleaded.

"Believe you? You slept with someone else, so how in the world am I supposed to believe a word you say?" Ianto yelled with tears in his eyes.

Jack cupped Ianto's face with his hands and said softly "I understand why you don't trust me now, but you can't just end this. We can start over; you can learn to trust me again."

Ianto shook his head and stepped out of Jack's hands not wanting to be touched by him; knowing that he was touching Gwen. "I will never be able to forgive and let alone start over again. We are over. I am going to take a week off and when I come back it is going to professional relationship, just how it was when I first joined Torchwood." Ianto said sternly, he then walked over to the door and opened it. "Now I believe this conversation is over."

"Ianto, please don't end this, I am so sorry." Jack begged tears spilling down his cheeks. Ianto ignored him and continued holding the door for Jack, showing that it was over and Jack was going to have to except it. He gave one last look at Ianto and walked out the door and the flat. Ianto shut the door; he slumped against it and slid down the wall, letting his tears fall.

Two months later.

It had been two months since Jack and Ianto had broken up and both of them had moved on. Jack had gone back to treating Ianto as a tea boy again. Ianto had gone back to being the quiet tea boy again.

It was in the afternoon, Ianto and Toshiko had been waiting for Owen to be checked out by a doctor. Owen was at the hospital due to falling down the stairs. It was not too serious, there was a possibility he may have broken his wrist and have bruised ribs.

Ianto and Tosh looked up from Owen who was lying in a hospital bed when the doctor entered the room. "Hi sorry I am late I was busy sorting out another patient. " The doctor said with an English accent.

Ianto stood up realising how hot the doctor looked. "Hi" Ianto said holding out his hand so he could shake it "I am Ianto Jones and this is Toshiko Sato, we work with Owen." He said shaking the doctor's hand.

He shook it and said "I am James Ford; I am his doctor for today."

"So what is wrong with me then?" Owen asked.

"Just a few bruised ribs and a sprained wrist." James said "I will give you some painkillers. But you will need to be resting for at least two weeks; ribs take a while to heal." He explained.

Owen rolled his eyes "I know I am a doctor."

"Oh, sorry I didn't know."

Half an hour later Tosh was happily watching James and Ianto flirting with each other. "What are you smiling about?" Owen grumbled.

"Ianto, he looks happy." Tosh said turning her gaze from the pair to Owen.

"Yeah, I suppose." He grumbled again.

"What is your problem?" Tosh snapped tired of his foul mood.

"Nothing," he snapped back.

Tosh was about to say something but she stopped when Ianto came into the room with a smile. "What are you so happy about?" Tosh asked, pleased that he looked happy.

"Well, I just asked James out on a date for this Saturday and he said yes." Ianto replied happily.

"Well it is good that you are dating again after Jack, you have been looking happier now." Tosh said still beaming.

"Can you guys take me home now if you guys are finished talking?" Owen snapped.

Both Ianto and Tosh looked at each other, they rolled their eyes, they both new that Owen could be like this and they are both used to it.

One hour later Tosh and Ianto dropped Owen off at home; Ianto then dropped Tosh off at home and then went home himself, thinking about his date with James this weekend.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please don't be mad because it isn't a Jack and Ianto pairing. Please review. I will be writing another chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken**

**Chapter 2**

**In this chapter Jack finds out about Ianto's date and tries to persuade him not to go. **

Tosh smiled when Ianto handed her morning coffee that Friday morning. Ianto was about to walk away, but instead he turned back round to face Tosh; he then pulled up a chair so he could face her when he sat on it. "I need your help." Ianto said quickly.

Tosh took her eyes off the computer screen and rested them on Ianto and replied "with what?"

"I don't really know what to wear, so maybe you could come round before he comes and picks me up and help me." He suggested, blushing slightly.

She nodded and smiled "sure, what time shall I come round?"

"Five, he is coming round at six." He replied simply.

"Ianto, where is my coffee?" Jack yelled from his office.

Ianto rolled his eyes, stood up and picked up Jack's coffee and walked to his office. When he entered the office Jack looked up and smiled, "looking as hot as ever Ianto, with my amazing coffee which you make wonderfully."

He rolled his eyes, even though they had broken up Jack still flirted with him constantly, he did not flirt with Gwen anymore, Ianto worked out that he stopped because it might win him back. Jack was wrong. On the day Jack and Ianto had broken up, he had taken a week off, when he came back he refused to talk to Gwen and Jack, but soon he began to talk to him again due to the fact he was his boss.

"I will be in the archives if you need me sir." Ianto said after placing down Jack's coffee.

"Ianto wait." He stopped and turned around to face Jack, who was now standing in front of his desk, he walked up to Ianto and threaded his red tie through his fingers and said "remember that time when we had sex in down there? I made you scream my name so hard Tosh could probably hear you." Jack didn't wait for an answer, instead he used Ianto's tie to pull him closer so their bodies were touching.

Ianto tried to pull away but Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and pulled him back against his body. "Jack." He said in a dark tone.

"Shush." Jack said shaking his head, he then pulled him into a kiss, the kiss only lasted for about a minute and Ianto shoved him away.

Ianto had a face of thunder "don't ever do that again, I have a date tomorrow which may be the start of something great. If you care about me that much you would let me have this," and with that Ianto stormed out the office leaving Jack practically shaking with hurt.

**Saturday night**

Tosh was bang on time, "Ianto?" She said softly tapping on his bedroom door. "Come in," came the reply, when she opened the door her mouth fell open due to seeing the sight. Ianto was just wearing a towel which was wrapped around his waist, water droplets trickled down his chest and back.

Tosh didn't realise she was staring until Ianto said "Tosh you are staring."

"Right, what are you thinking of wearing?" She asked, blushing a bit.

"Okay, I was thinking of wearing the gray suit with black waistcoat." Ianto said.

"No, you are not wearing a suit." Tosh said she walked over to his wardrobe; she opened it and began to say "you could wear these jeans and this black shirt." She said laying them down on the bed.

"Are you sure?" Ianto said looking at the clothing; he thought it was too casual.

"No, the shirt says you care about your image but you are not vain, the jeans say you don't just live in your shirt." Tosh said smiling. "Well l better go, it is half past and I don't want to be here when he picks you up because he may get the wrong idea," and with that she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and hurried out his bedroom and his flat.

**Three hours later**

James and Ianto were standing outside the door of his flat, "I had a great time tonight." Ianto said smiling.

"Yeah me too." James said, he then leant in for a kiss, the kiss was soft, and then they deepened it, James mouth tasted of mint. When they pulled apart James said "I better go, why don't you come to the hospital and we can have lunch."

"Sure." Ianto said, he gave him a quick kiss, he then watched him walk down the stairs before entering his apartment.

**Hope this was a good chapter, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken**

**Chapter 3**

It was the next day, and Ianto was down in the archives doing his best to avoid Jack. The only time Ianto had seen him was when he brought Jack's coffee, when Ianto first came into the Hub. As soon as he did that he went straight down into the archives to do some filling.

Ianto was busy flicking through folders in the cabinet he didn't hear Jack come in, he only heard him when Jack spoke. "I'm sorry." Ianto didn't answer, he didn't look up at Jack, he only paused what he was doing for a moment and then continued, waiting for Jack to speak. "I am sorry for kissing you the other day."

Ianto sighed; he still did not look up at Jack and continued doing what he was doing, but he began to speak in a blank tone "did you regret kissing me?"

"I said I was sorry." Jack replied, not sure where Ianto was getting at.

"There is a difference between regretting doing something and being sorry for something because the other person did not like it." Ianto said softly. He was now facing Jack for the first time since Jack had entered the archives and started the conversation.

"Okay, I did not regret kissing you, but I am sorry for doing it though because you did not like me kissing you." Jack confessed.

Ianto nodded and then said "okay answer me this, when you slept with Gwen and found out, were sorry or did you regret sleeping with her?"

Jack knew that this conversation may end with Jack having sex with Gwen. "Both. I am sorry for sleeping with Gwen, not because it hurt you but because I knew it was wrong. I should have been with you that night."

"Are you sorry for me finding out about you and Gwen?" Ianto asked.

"Yes, if you never found out we would probably still be together, and if we were still together the guilt would have killed me and I would have told you anyway." Jack answered truthfully. "I don't trust him." Jack stated, "What I meant was I have a really bad feeling about this, I am going with my gut on this one, and I don't think you should see James again."

"You do not get to decide you or don't I date, you lost that right to protect when you decided to fuck Gwen." Ianto yelled at Jack.

"Ianto, please, I love you, and I know I left it too late to tell you that, but please whenever I go with my gut instinct I'm always right." And with that Jack left Ianto in shock, and he knew that Jack was always right with his gut.

Two weeks before James moved to Cardiff

James was in London, he was sitting in his bosses of office at the front of his desk waiting for him. He was nervous, he was never called into work, James was always sent the information on the person he has to kill, he was never called into the building by the boss. James almost jumped out of skin when the office door opened behind him. James stood up and turned around so he was facing the door and the old man who had just entered the office. "Hello James, thank you for coming in." The said, he voice was deep and slightly rough, "please sit down," he gestured to the chair in which James had just stood up from. So he sat down. He had time to take in his bosses appearance, his boss was 6foot 2 inches, he had short gray hair, he had broad shoulders and average body for a man. Has he walked round to sit on the desk, James noticed he had to use a walking stick to help him walk.

"What is with the walking stick?" James asked when they were both at the desk and facing each other.

"Had a hip operation a month ago, you wouldn't have heard about you were in Russia." He replied.

"Why am I here Bill?" James asked, wanting to get to the point quickly.

Bill picked up a file from his desk and handed it to James, "his name is Ianto Jones; your mission is not to kill him but to get close to him. He works for Torchwood, I want a lot of information about Torchwood. When you have information I want you to bring him in. Alive, he is no use to me if he is in a body bag. Do you understand?"

James looked up from the file of Ianto Jones and said "I understand. Where do I find him?" He looked down again at the file and noticed something "he is an ex assassin?"

"Yes, he has trust issues that are why you need to get close to him. If he finds out what you are doing, that is when you can kill him, it is a last resort." Bill said carefully, wanting to get his point to James. "You will find him around Cardiff, maybe injure the Owen Harper, and make sure you Ianto is there at the fall, if you know what I mean."

James nodded and left, without another word.

**I change this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken**

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

Jack let out his third sigh; he knew he had to tell the team, they could be in danger. The only thing was he had to tell Gwen, Tosh and Owen that he hired Ianto as an assassin not a butler, also by telling them this Ianto may lose trust in him, but he there was a possibility that he will understand because this depended on the teams safety. "I will tell Ianto first." Jack decided to himself, and at that very thought Ianto entered his office, holding a hot cup of coffee.

"Ianto, can you please shut the door and come and sit down, I need to talk to you." Jack asked politely.

"Of course sir" and Ianto did so.

"As you know I hired you to give Intel on what the people who used to work for know about Torchwood, aliens on anything we do." He waited Ianto to nod to say he was following on what Jack was saying, and then began to continue speaking, "we have to tell the team the truth."

"Why?" Ianto asked quickly.

Jack replied calmly, trying to think the best way to explain things, "someone is on to you, and they are going to try and get close to you so they can get information about Torchwood. The other thing is a way getting to you is going through me or the team, so we need to alert them, and explain everything. Do you understand?"

It took Ianto a moment to process this news, and finally said "I understand, when we shall tell them?"

Jack looked at his watch and then said "at one, don't order them lunch, they will be distracted."

Ianto stood up and quickly left the office.

An hour lately, Jack stepped out of his office, alerting the team by yelling "meeting in the boardroom, now!"

Owen looked up from his work and then saw the time, "but its lunch time, why do we have a meeting? Ianto should have ordered lunch by now."

Jack simply replied "it's important." He then headed up to the boardroom followed by Tosh, Gwen, Ianto and the reluctantly Owen.

Once they were all sat down, Owen said, "right what is all this about?"

"Me." Ianto said surprisingly.

"What? Are you hiding another cyber convertor in the basement, or creating your own arming of weevils?" Owen joked.

Ianto rolled his eyes; he was used to Owens crude jokes and learnt how not to punch Owen every time he made a joke about him. "No Owen, but if I am creating my own army of weevils you will be the first to know, you are the king of them." He replied sarcastically.

"Come on guys, this is serious, Ianto you can start off." Jack said sternly, not wanting to break up a fight between Owen and Ianto, and Jack knew that Ianto could snap Owens neck.

"When Jack first hired me, you guys thought that he hired me to clean up your shit, well I wasn't. I was hired as an assassin." Ianto explained, he waited for the outburst of his teammates but it didn't come.

"Jack, why the hell did you hire an assassin?" Gwen asked Jack, breaking the deathly silence.

"I hired him for information, on things which I needed to know, and which is helpful to us. The reason why I am telling you guys this is because someone knows about Ianto and that he is working for me." Jack explained.

"So why do we need to know all this?" Toshiko asked.

Ianto answered bluntly "so you don't die. They will do whatever it takes to find me, and if it means going through you guys they will."

"What do we have to do to keep ourselves safe?" Gwen asked, not wanting to be taken because of Ianto being who he is.

"We are going to stay here for twenty four hours stating from now, no one will make contact with family, friends only my source and other people in the government, but be careful who talk to." Jack said, he knew that none of them would like this idea.

"No way in hell am I going to do that, I am going to go home when it is light then, so whoever you and Ianto are on about can't get me." Owen barked.

Ianto stood up fast and began to yell at the three teammates, "if you any of you leave this building there is a huge possibility of you guys being captured, then tortured, eventually killed. It does not matter where you go, when you go, they will find you, because they are everywhere. All of you need to understand that right now, or we all end up dead." With that Ianto stormed out the boardroom leaving all four of them in shock.

"I will talk to him." Jack said hastily to the three and left quickly, looking for Ianto.

He soon found Ianto in the archives; he was sitting on the floor against the wall with his knees drawn up to his chest. Jack sat beside him, not knowing how to comfort him, and how they were going to survive.

**Lol, sorry for the abrupt ending, I hope you enjoyed that. Please review, I really need feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken**

**Chapter 5**

**Authors note: This chapter is set straight after when Jack found Ianto in the archives. I changed chapter three slightly, so you may need to read it again, not the whole story just chapter three.**

Ianto turned his head to look at Jack and spoke softly, "when you told me you loved me, did you mean it?"

Jack, who was sitting next to Ianto, turned his head and replied simply, "yes."

"Why wait till now to tell me, why didn't you tell me when we were still together?" Ianto asked, still wondering if he only said it to stop him dating James.

He sighed and began to speak, "I guess I had to lose you first to realise how much I do love you, and now it is too late."

Ianto shook his head, 'I can't believe I'm doing this' he thought, "I'm so stupid, when you slept with Gwen, you broke my heart, and I thought that there would be someone else who could fix it for me. I thought that James would, I know that sounds stupid, but when I went on a date with you I fell in love with you, and I knew that I would always love and no one else. So I don't want to be with James I want to be with you. I love you Jack and I don't know why but I think you are the only one who can fix my heart."

Jack just smiled happily, he then cupped Ianto's cheek with his hand and pulled him into a gently kiss. The kiss was soft but passionate; soon they found themselves making out for at least twenty minutes. Finally they broke apart and Jack ground out "I really missed kissing you, did I mention that you are a good kisser?"

"You're not too bad yourself." Ianto smiled, "come on, we should back upstairs and face the music," he said standing up and holding out his hand for Jack. He happily took, letting himself be led by Ianto up to the main Hub.

When they entered the boardroom Owen suddenly barked at them, "what the hell have you guys been doing? I bet Ianto has brain washed you into thinking that he is not going to kill any of us, and that he is not giving information to the other side."

Ianto spoke up in a sarcastic tone, "I don't do brain washing Owen, I would kill Jack, tie him up, and then kill all of you and your family."

"Ianto" Jack said in a warning tone.

"Would you?" Gwen asked quietly, looking up from hr clasped hands on the table, to look at Ianto.

"No, I was not hired to do that, I have already explained this Jack hired me for information not to kill, and I would not give them information about Torchwood. I do not know, what company wants this information and why, so you guys just have to stay put until we do." Ianto replied curtly.

"So what do we need to do?" Tosh asked Ianto, 'I trust no matter what, I can always tell when he is lying, and he his telling us the truth.' She thought to herself.

"Since you are willing to help, I need to research James Ford, Jack doesn't trust him, I always trust his instinct." Ianto watched Tosh, nod and leave the boardroom.

"What do we do?" Gwen asked. 'I need to know more about Ianto' she thought.

Ianto looked at Owen and Gwen and said "neither of you trust, I can tell, so I will let Jack tell you what to do, I am going to help Tosh." And with that he left, letting Jack deal with them.

Tosh looked up from her computer to see Ianto standing over her, "anything?" He asked hopefully.

"Nothing much, about his career, family, stuff like that, I will dig deeper Ianto. Why did you get me to do this? I thought you didn't trust Jack." She explained.

"He has a good instinct, and I'm in love with him, always have been and I think we got back together. I know that you think I'm being stupid and he is just going to break my heart again, but I'm willing to take that risk." Ianto replied, waiting for Tosh's response.

"I'm not going to judge, as long as your happy, just remember Ianto I will always be there for you." Tosh then turned back to work, five minutes of her typing away, the computer came up with a 'classified' in big red writing.

"What happened?" Ianto asked curious to what she was trying to what Tosh was trying to access.

"I found a private file, I kind of file which has all the dirty stuff on someone, stuff you would use to blackmail them. For some reason I can't get to it, I have done it so many times before and I have been able to get to it, but for some reason I can't." She said quickly, "I will try again." Sounding determined.

"Don't." Ianto said sternly, he sighed and began to explain, "All assassins have private files, including me, and no one can access them, only the assassin or boss, if anyone else tries to get to the files an message pops up, just like that one, then it sends an automatic message to the assassin or boss. Whatever you do, don't try it again, because if you do they will be able to trace this computer and find us."

"Oh my God" Tosh breathed, is it too late?" She asked with worry.

Ianto shook his head, "no, but a message has been sent, but if you try again they may be able to try and trace you, then we will be in deep shit." He then stood up, "listen I have to go and find James, find out who he works for and stop them. Whatever you do, don't tell Jack where I've gone and what you know." With that Tosh just watched him run out the Hub, risking his life for the team.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review, I need the feedback, so I can improve the writng. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken**

**Chapter 6**

**Author's note:**** This chapter is just Ianto remembering stuff about him and Jack before he leaves Cardiff. Hope you enjoy.**

Ianto entered his apartment, catching his breath back due to him running all the way from the Hub to the flat. He rushed into his bedroom, grabbing a large black travel bag and he proceeded to pack all items of clothing, shoe wear and stuff he needed from the bathroom. Ianto then took down the small painting from the wall, which was on the wall behind his bed, revealing an inbuilt safe.

He entered the code into the system and the small safe door swung open. Ianto pulled out the silver hand gun, a large envelope that budged with the money it contained. He also pulled out the remaining contents, which was files and passports which he then put in his black bag. After that he took his bag into the main apartment and placed it at the door. Ianto then went back to his bedroom and looked at the top shelf in his wardrobe, he reached for the old and battered shoebox, taking it down and placing it down on his lap as he sat down on the bed.

Ianto smiled as he pulled out a picture of him and Jack outside a club in London. Ianto remembered that night well, it was two weeks before Ianto and Jack broke up, and there was invited to a party in London, held by really boring people in the government, and they had to go. He and Jack snuck out at 10:15pm and left to go to a gay club instead, they had gotten someone to take a picture of them.

Flashback

Jack sighed as he looked down at the party invitation which was lying on his desk. He really didn't want to go, but he had, as an obligation of being the Torchwood three leaders, but the only the good thing about going was that it was in London and he could take someone with him. 'Ianto, I will take him' Jack thought.

"Ianto" Jack bellowed from his office.

Ianto, who looked up from his work and rolled his eyes and began to walk to Jack's office. "Yes Jack?" He asked him, standing at the door.

"Ianto, I need you to pack your bags, we are going to London this evening, for a party, it's going to be shit, but I will get through it if you are there with me. " Jack explained. "So will you come?" He asked Ianto hopefully.

He rolled his eyes and asked reluctantly, "what day do we come back then?"

"We will come back Sunday, so go home and pack as fast as you can. Also make sure you pack casual clothes as well, not just suits, as much as I love to see you in a suit, I think you look great in casual." Jack said and gave a wink.

Saturday night

"Come on let's get out of here, this stinks." Jack whispered in Ianto's ear, as Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist from behind.

"Jack we can't." Ianto whispered back, looking at the people waltzing around the large hall. 'This really is boring' he thought, "Fine let's go." Ianto decided, breaking loose of Jack grip, and taking his hand and leading him out the hall and into the car park, so they could order a taxi back to the hotel.

Hotel room

Jack couldn't help but gape at Ianto as he came into the bedroom wearing a tight black t-shirt, which showed off his flat stomach and muscles, he also wore a pair of demin jeans.

"You look amazing." Jack breathed, as he eyed Ianto's body up and down.

Ianto blushed at the compliment, "you don't look too bad yourself." Jack was wearing dark jeans and a tight white t-shirt. "You ready to go?" Ianto asked as he walked over to the hotel room door.

"Yup" Jack answered, making his way over to Ianto and then walking out the door, while taking Ianto's hand and leading them out the hotel.

Soon Ianto and Jack were dancing away in the gay club, the music pounding away in their ears as they danced. By now they were grinding their bodies together becoming more and more aroused by the minute, finally Ianto had enough and pressed his lips to Jack's ear and said "I need you Jack, bathroom, now."

So the two of them made their way through the dancing bodies and finally made it to the surprisingly quiet bathroom. Ianto shoved Jack up against the wall; he gave him a rough kiss to his lips before dropping to his knees and making quick work of Jack's jeans letting them fall so they pooled around his ankles. Ianto smirked when he saw that Jack wasn't wearing any underwear, he looked up at Jack, and raised his eyebrow in question.

Jack shrugged and said "thought I make it easier for you." He then gasped when Ianto rang the flat of his tongue from the base of his cock to the tip. Then he swirled his tongue around the head before placing his lips around it and gently sucking, thus causing Jack to let a loud moan. "Ianto, please hurry." Jack whined. Ianto then swallowed the whole of Jack's dick and began to suck and lick as hard as he could. It didn't take long for Jack to cum, when Jack came down from his orgasm; he pulled Ianto up from his knees and into a hug. "Let's go back to the hotel." Jack whispered in Ianto's ear.

Ianto happily obliged and followed Jack out the bathroom and then the club. When they got out the club, Jack got a complete stranger to take a picture of them.

End of flashback

Ianto smiled at the picture one last time and then stood up placing into his back pocket of his jeans. He then left his bedroom and then the flat while picking hi bag up along the way, leaving Cardiff behind for good.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review so I know how to improve on chapters. Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Broken**

**Chapter 7**

Ianto stuffed his bag in the compartment above his seat, where he was sitting on the train, which was on the way to London. As he sat down in his seat the train began to move away from the station leaving Cardiff for good, with no regrets.

Back at the Hub, Owen and Gwen were refusing to help in any way. So Jack could not get Gwen to help with the police station, to see if they could get hold of a body which they did not know was killed by James. Even if they did get the body Owen wouldn't do the autopsy, they both believed that Ianto who was the one in trouble he should be able to get out of trouble, and that he should have told them who he really was.

Tosh was working away at her desk trying to get a trace on Ianto, but she was having no luck. "Jack, where are you going?" Tosh asked Jack, as she watched him put on his coat, as he stood near the cod door.

"Going to find Ianto, I expect the three of you to stay here, unless you are ordered by me to do otherwise." Jack said sternly, before he left the Hub, too fast for Tosh to even try and stop him.

"Where the hell has Jack gone to?" Owen asked who had appeared on the walk way, which looked over the Hub.

She looked up at him, and replied coldly, "he went looking for Ianto, but you wouldn't care if Ianto ended up with a bullet in his. You only care about yourself; you and Gwen are so alike." And with that Tosh turned back to work, choosing to ignore Owen and Gwen for the next hour.

Jack entered Ianto flat, holding back tears, he remembered the last time he was here, and it was the day they broke up. He pushed that memory aside and went straight to Ianto's bedroom, as soon as he stepped in he knew that all the clothes had gone and some personal belongings. He had then begun to look around the whole flat to find some clues to which would tell Jack where Ianto had disappeared to. He almost jumped out of his skin when phone begun to ring, Jack walked over to it and picked it up and answered with "hello?"

"Jack? I wasn't sure if you were going to be there." Ianto, answered, sounding relieved.

"Ianto, where are you? Come back to the Hub, I can protect you." Jack begged, he knew this conversation couldn't last long, because someone could be tracing the call.

Jack heard Ianto sigh, "listen to me, I'm in London, where I used to work, I'm going to end this once and for all, if I succeed you will never see me again, because if I do this there are higher people than the people I used to work for and they will come after me. So please Jack, don't contact me again." He paused and added, "This is for your safety, and Jack, I love you." And before Jack could say anything else Ianto hung up.

**Sorry for the short chapter and abrupt, ending I kind of wanted to leave it with a cliff hanger. Please review, I need feedback. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Broken**

**Chapter 8**

Ianto pressed the call button on the door of the flat; he waited at least five minutes a male voice floated through the speaker, "who is it?"

"It's me." He replied, hoping that the guy would remember him, or even if he did he would help Ianto.

Ianto heard the man sigh and say "who the hell is 'me'?"

He rolled his eyes and replied, "Its Ianto, let me up please, I really need your help." Ianto sighed in relief as he heard the door buzz as it unlocked. It didn't take long to race up to three floors of the marble stair case of the flat, until he reached the door of his friends flat. He gave a sharp knock on the door; it didn't take long for a handsome man to answer the door.

"You better come in then." The handsome man said, as he stood aside so he could let Ianto into the large flat. "So, why are you here?" He asked Ianto after he shut the door. Ianto was still standing in the hallway, waiting for his friend.

"Can we sit down?" Ianto asked, he thought it would be better to explain if they were sitting down. He just nodded and walked into the living, letting Ianto follow him.

His name was Hugo Reyes, he used to give Ianto all his targets to kill, and he was one of the best hackers in the world, he may still be Ianto thought. Hugo and Ianto came very close when they started working together; Ianto was seventeen when he was given his first target by Hugo. Ianto thought that Hugo was good looking for a man who nearly sixty.

"So, why are you here?" Hugo asked, stopping Ianto's train of thoughts.

"I'm in deep shit, the company is after me." Ianto stated bluntly.

"Do you know why?" He asked.

"Do you think I would be here if I did?" Ianto scoffed.

Ianto watched Hugo, get up from the couch and pace around the room, clearly thinking, "Do you have any ideas in why they want you?"

"When I left the company, I gave them know reason for them to find me again, I got a transfer to Torchwood and that was that. If they want me to do one last job for them, I will do it if it will get them off my back." Ianto explained. He looked up from his hands to Hugo's eyes and said, "I need to talk to my father, I need to find out why he would get someone to tail me."

"You can only talk to him if you can find him." Hugo replied.

"What? Where the hell is he?" Ianto asked in surprise.

Hugo shrugged, "he vanished of the face of the earth two months ago, his brother, and Bill Jones had to come in. When he came in lots of things changed, he got rid of some people, the sort of people who were devoted to your father. Bill couldn't trust them; he is very different from your father."

"I've met him when I was training, I never liked him, he is not the sort of uncle you would use the definition of 'cool'. Plus I don't think he liked me either not my dad." Ianto said quietly.

"No, Bill isn't the cool uncle you want." He said with a small smile.

**Sorry for cutting the chapter short, this may be the last chapter i write for a couple of weeks due to going away to Wales. Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Broken**

**Chapter 9**

Jack felt as if his heart had been smashed to a million pieces, he had lost Ianto, he then just got him back and now he lost him again. Ianto had told Jack not to go after him, but he wanted to so badly, the only thing was, how he would find Ianto in London and how he would save him but Jack seemed to have no idea how.

I didn't really have time to write a full chapter so I just wrote how Jack reacted to the phone call. The reason why I didn't have time to write a full chapter was because I'm in Wales. I saw Naoko Mori on the discovery channel; she played a Japanese housewife at the end of the Second World War, when the bomb was dropped on Japan, she played her really well.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Broken**

**Chapter 10**

**I'm really sorry for not writing any more stories for ages, but I'm concentrating my exams. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The Hub at 09:30am

Tosh, Owen and Gwen all looked up from their stations as Jack entered the Hub; all of them noticed his eyes were red from crying. Instead of his usual greeting to the team, he just walked straight past the three confused co-workers and went straight to his office and slammed the door behind him. As soon as the door slammed shut, Owen turned to Gwen and Tosh and said, 'I think that's a sign not interfere with him and Ianto then.'

"Owen!" Tosh said, changing her gaze from the door to Owen, "we have to do something to help get Ianto back."

Gwen just sighed, "Listen I think we should just stay out of it, Ianto has left for a reason, he will come back" Joining the conversation.

"I don't think he is coming back, from the way Jack was looking anyway." Tosh said sadly.

"I don't see how it affects us, none of us really noticed, and I don't see what Jack saw in him anyway." Gwen said, as she looked back at her computer screen. Tosh stood up, causing her chair to scrape across the floor; she then stormed off, down into the archives. Gwen looked at Owen, who was glaring at her, "what?" Owen just rolled his eyes and then followed Tosh.

Hugo's apartment at 10:30am

Hugo watched Ianto sitting at the small kitchen counter looking at blueprints of the old work building. "Are you going to help me or are you just going to stand there and watch me work?" Ianto spoke without looking up.

Hugo sighed, "Why don't you just walking in and talk to your uncle? I don't see the point in trying to break into the building."

Ianto looked up from the blueprints, and stared incredulously at him, "Hugo, I can't just walk in as if nothing happened. I will be shot if I put even a foot through the door. I have to do it this way, there is no other way."

Hugo looked slightly confused at what Ianto had just said and said "Ianto, you got transferred to Torchwood you can just get a transfer back."

"When Dad was organizing the transfer, on the contract I had to sign, it said I was never allowed back and if I tried to go back and break any other rules that was on the contract I would be killed." Ianto explained to Hugo. "So this is the only way." He finished with a sigh and continued looking at the plan and scribbling down notes on pieces of paper.

"So," Hugo began in a light tone, "have you heard from anyone lately?" He asked, trying to sound casual, but not really convincing Ianto.

Ianto sighed, pausing for a moment on his note taking and then continued writing while answering Hugo, "when you say 'anyone' I take it you mean the Torchwood team? Then no I haven't, I hope they won't due to me telling them not to contact me in anyway."

"Ianto" He said softly putting a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at Hugo, "of course they will try to contact you, and help you, even if you told them not to. They are Torchwood for fuck sake, you guys never follow orders, and well Jack, and he will always try and help you no matter what you do or tell him."

After Hugo finished speaking Ianto slumped back in his chair with a loud sigh and said, "You know, I thought it would be easier working at Torchwood, there is less to worry about, the only thing I had to do was find information on aliens and serve coffee and work in the field. But when I started to fall for Jack and other shit happened, and if Jack never slept with Gwen I would've never have met James and I wouldn't be here now." Ianto yelped as he felt Hugo slap him on the back of the head, "what the hell was that for?"

"For blaming everything and everyone around you for what is happening. It is no one's fault that people from your past are coming after you, say Gwen and Jack never fucked each other, and you never met James, you would never have thought that someone from your past would come after you?" Hugo said with a hint of irritation in his words.

"From day one at working at Torchwood I've always been looking over my shoulder, covering my arse, trying to stay distant from people, but it got harder and harder each day not to fall for someone like Jack. But you're right this still could've happened if Jack and I stayed together." He said quietly, feeling slightly ashamed of himself.

Hugo was about to say something but there was a loud knock at the front door, Ianto looked up at Hugo, he then gestured to Ianto to pick up the blueprints and go into his bedroom, which had a fire escape so Ianto could climb down into the back street.

**Hoped you liked this chapter, sorry for ending it like this. Please review, feedback is helpful.**


	11. Chapter 11

Truth or Lies?

Chapter ten

Location: Hotel in New York City

Ianto woke up from his slumber, feeling refreshed and energized. But he knew something was wrong. He sat up straight away, "I need to get out of here" he thought to himself. Ianto quickly picked up his bag and his gun, moving towards the door and pressing his ear up against it. He could hear no noise, but he could still sense something was wrong. He opened the door quietly and slowly as possible, he looked left and right once and walked stealthily towards the stairs.

Location: Ianto's apartment 

Jack was sitting on the couch for about half an hour after Tosh left, he was about to get up when Tosh burst through the door, "okay, so maybe it might be a good idea to look what is in that safe, it could help us save Ianto" she quickly said. Tosh continued, "it's a very easy safe for me to unlock, five me five minutes" Jack just sat there stunned as he watched Tosh now beginning to work on the safe. Exactly five minutes later, Tosh had the safe open.

Jack stood up and walked over while saying "so what do we have?"

Tosh sighed and began to pull out items as she spoke "not much to go on to be honest, we have a few passports with Ianto's picture but each with a different name, a gun and £25,000 in cash." She handed the items to Jack, "this doesn't tell us anything, there wasn't any point in opening the safe"

Location: Hotel in NY City

Ianto began to make his way down the stairs quickly but still trying to quiet. When he was only a few stairs away from the lobby he could hear voices, which turned to yelling and a woman sobbing and then a gunshot. This made Ianto's blood run cold, he pulled the gun silencer out of a deep pocket on his coat and screwed it to the gun her held. Ianto stepped around the corner seeing two men, but they have not spotted him yet. He shot one in the head, blood spurting everywhere, the other man turned to face Ianto, but he didn't have time to react before he was also shot in the head.

He then walked past the bodies and out the hotel exit while putting his gun away, but this was a bad idea, because as he stepped outside, a black SUV skidded right in front of him and five men with guns stepped out the SUV. Ianto said to himself, "this is not good" he raised his hands in surrender and two guys moved forwards. As soon as they got near Ianto, within a few moves they were on the floor out cold and Ianto pulled out his gun aiming it towards the other three men.

One of the men spoke, "we have been sent by your father, you can trust us and him."

**End of chapter**

**Thank you for reading, please review so I can improve the story**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

Ianto stared at the men, "how do I know you are telling the truth?" he asked, his voice horse.

The man replied smoothly, "you don't, but if I were you I would come with us anyway. You are a fully trained killer, if something goes wrong, I'm pretty sure you could get out of it."

Ianto knew that the man made a good point, so Ianto sighed and nodded and one of the three men escorted him into the SUV. Within ten minutes everyone was in the SUV ready to go to Ianto's father. In half an hour they were outside the companies building and in the car park. Ianto was then taken into the building and taken into an elevator by the same man earlier who told him to get into the SUV. He broke the silence by asking, "I'm guessing you remember where your father's office is?"

Ianto nodded, "yes I remember well." He turned to the man and said, "but I'm guessing you still going to take me there yourself aren't you?"

"Indeed I am Sir"

The elevator soon came to a halt on the top floor, the man gestured Ianto to go first. Once Ianto was out the elevator, he did not wait for his escort; instead he made his way down the corridor, towards his father's office, which was at the end of the corridor. When he reached the door, he didn't bother knocking he just went straight it, at that very moment rage hit him. As soon as he saw his father sitting at his big oak wooden desk, he burst out in anger, "do know my sister is dead, and this is all to you. You never cared for us, you only cared about this company, and you forced us to be apart of it. Now I see why my mother left you, we only stayed with you because we felt sorry for you, we thought mum did something wrong, but no it was you. You drove her away and you have driven me away and you drove Eva to her grave." And with that Ianto stormed out the office.

**End of chapter.**

**Sorry for it being short, I hoped you enjoyed it, please review.**


End file.
